Identification cards have used magnetic data strips in conjunction with photographic prints of the card owner. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,728, Drexler discloses a bank card for automatic teller machines bearing both a strip of magnetic recording material and a direct-read-after-write reflective laser recording material.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,332, Domo discloses a medical record card containing a microfilm portion having some data visible to the eye and other data visible by magnification. the directly visible data is alphanumeric character codes pertaining to emergency medical conditions of the patient and the magnifiable data portions detail the medical history.
Silverman et al. teach in U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,038 an access control system with an identification card. The card has machine recordable indicia used to choose a master microspot pattern from the machine's memory. This master pattern is compared with an identical pattern on the card for verification. the card also has space for a picture and a signature. Similarly, Idelson et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,667) teach an identification card having a photograph and a phosphorescent bar code patterns used for verification. The amount of information these cards can hold is extremely limited. Random microspot patterns can only be used for verification, while bar codes can only represent a small amount of specific data.
An object of the invention is to provide a system of recording personal information on a card, both a visual image and data to accompany the image either prior to, during, or after exposure forming such image.